


I wanted to save you

by Aliceinthetardis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinthetardis/pseuds/Aliceinthetardis
Summary: “Wilbur . . . please say something” Niki begged as he finally turned to face her.Wilbur's eyes burned a deep red against incredibly pale flesh, occasionally marked with crimson blood. He seemed in a trance as he turned, sword in hand, coat tattered and burned. Silence filled the space between them, the only noise the crackling of fire and the creaking of burning wood around them.“Who are you?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I wanted to save you

The explosions didn’t seem to stop. Niki had got away just in time, too many were caught in the crossfire, too many were taken before their time. 

“Niki!” She turned back to see Eret, carrying a small body with Tommy limping shortly behind. 

“Eret!” He was one of the only reasons they survived, Eret found out Wilbur had gotten more TNT and told them to run. He had gone back to warn Tubbo and Tommy who were trying to watch negotiations between Quackity and Schlatt. She ran towards them, fearing the worst of the body in Eret’s arms. 

“Tommy, Tubbo- is he-” As she spoke the figure stirred a little. 

“Hey Niki” Tubbo didn’t look good, his voice sounding weak, but he was alive. Tears immediately started forming. 

“Oh, thank god” She gave a quick hug to Eret and Tubbo before turning her attention to Tommy. He was holding back tears as well, a look of anger on his face. 

“Wilbur, that fucking dickhead, I can’t believe him, I-” Niki could tell he was about to go off on a tangent, hands bawling into fist. She decided to try and stop that and hugged him tight. 

“Tommy, I’m so happy you’re okay” She squeezed him. For a while, his arms stayed slack at his side before finally loosely reciprocating the hug. 

“Me too” Tommy pushed himself away from the hug. Niki turned her attention to the burning country in front of them. 

“Is Wilbur . . .” She found herself unable to finish the sentence but looking towards Eret, he seemed to understand. 

“I’m not sure to be honest” Eret looked back towards the burning city as another explosion goes off, causing the group to jump. “It was hard to find anyone truly” 

Niki watched, she watched her bakery crumbled, she watched fundy’s new flag burn, she watched the community house go up in smoke and while watching all of this, she saw a figure. A shadow walked thru the land, like nothing was happening, trench coat blowing in the wind. Her eyes widen, recognizing the figure instantly. “Wilbur!” She called out to him. 

Eret turned to view the figure. She locked eyes with Eret. “Be safe.” He whispered. She nodded and ran forwards, down the hill, towards the burning pyre. 

“Niki!” She heard Tommy cry from up upon the hill but didn’t seem to follow. 

The wind gave a short breeze as she ran before a burst of heat hit her face. The smoke blurred her vision, the ash mixed with the wind, the smell of burning wood and the distant cries of people overwhelmed her senses but she had a mission. 

Niki focused, attempting to block out everything else, she found Wilbur’s silhouette against the burning caravan. “Wilbur!” She yelled out again, running closer, the heat burned, fire nipping at the edges of her coat. 

“Wilbur, stop! You have hurt so many people, I can’t watch you keep doing this. You have to stop!” She stopped a good distance from him, unsure of his current mental state. Wilbur stood ever so still, back towards her and eyes presumably locked on the caravan. 

“Wilbur . . . please say something” Niki begged as he finally turned to face her. 

Wilbur's eyes burned a deep red against incredibly pale flesh, occasionally marked with crimson blood. He seemed in a trance as he turned, sword in hand, coat tattered and burned. Silence filled the space between them, the only noise the crackling of fire and the creaking of burning wood around them. 

“Who are you?” His voice rang out, cold, lacking any of the warmth she used to know. Her heart dropped, throat constricting tight from the smoke and rising emotions. 

“Will- Will it’s me” Tears burned and made streaks down her smoke-stained cheeks. “It’s Niki, We’re- We’re friends” She took in a shaky breath, seeing the genuine confusion on his face. 

This didn’t make sense, none of it made sense, why didn’t he remember her? 

“Will please” She walked slowly closer to him, a hand outstretched. He looked unsure, unsteady, looking from the stained sword in hand to her. “Wilbur please, I can’t lose you, not after everything” Finally breaking the space between them, Niki wasted no time. 

One hand grabbed at the dirty collar of his jacket and pulled him closer to her height, the other gentle and shaking caressed his cheek, feeling the wetness of blood made her feel sick, remembering what he had just done. 

“Remember please-” Her voice shook. “Me, Niki. You brought me here, you showed me around. I-I built a bakery by the beach.” Her words started to run together but she continued nether the less. 

“Tommy, your little brother- He's-He's so angry” She sadly smiled. “He should be here. He could help” Tears began to flow faster, her view dropping to the sword still held fast in his hand. She looked once more at the crimson eyes that replaced his normal brown and she knew, 

This wasn’t working, this wasn’t going to work. 

“I’m so sorry Wilbur- I- I wanted to fix this. I wanted to save everyone- save you” Niki began crying in earnest at this point, sobs burning through her smoke-filled lungs. Both hands slowly dropping from his face and coat. Her knees feel weak and she finally gave in, falling to the ground in front of him. 

This was the end; she could only assume. No one else was around, they were either dead or left, and the only person in front of her was a damaged Wilbur, unable to tell friends from enemies anymore. 

“I’m- I’m happy- happy it’s you” She called out between sobs, even though that was the truth she still found herself unable to look at Wilbur, instead just seeing the tip of the sword. 

The last thing she expected to hear was the clang of metal hitting dirt. 

“Niki?” It was spoken as a question, a confused and worried tone. Niki immediately looked up. Shaking hands, dark brown eyes, and a look of confusion and fear at the scene around him. 

“Wilbur?” She started to reach a handout to him when a noise interrupted any thoughts. The crash of multiple ender pearl against stone rung out very close by, it was a distinct sound, impossible to miss. Before Niki could turn to see where exactly the people landed, an arm wrapped around her waist. 

Everything played out in slow motion after that, she turned her attention from the sound back to Wilbur. Reaching out in desperation as the arm started to pull her backwards. She screams out to him, the noise of another ender pearl flying thru the air interrupts her thoughts and she knows now she only has seconds. 

“Wilbur!” She screams and begs for him to leave, to do anything. Because as this scene plays out in slow motions, she notices a green blur coming up behind him. 

“Run! Run Now!” She screams until her throats burns and just as the ender pearl begins to work its magic, she sees the green blur raises a blade up with a path going right towards Wilbur’s neck 

“NO!” a final scream roars out as the scenery immediately changes. Tommy and Eret stand on either side of her. The arm finally releases, but Niki stays sat on the ground, arm still outstretched to a Wilbur no longer there. 

“No” This one is quiet as she looks out from the hill; she was at minutes ago. 

“Niki” Eret had knelt beside her, a hand reaching towards her shoulder, but she slaps it away. 

“How Dare you!” She fumes, getting to her feet almost immediately. “How could you take me away! He was getting better! We could have saved him but- but Dream” She turned to see the one who ender pearled her away. 

Technoblade. “And you” She yelled pointing at him. A full netherite techno would scare anyone, not Niki. “You were meant to protect him! How could you leave Wilbur like that?” 

“Wilbur isn’t the one you knew anymore” Techno spoke quietly, looking slightly nervous as Niki approached 

“But he did! He recognized me!” Techno looked confused as he heard her claim. Their conversation is interrupted by footsteps, climbing the hill steadily. 

Niki turns to face the newcomer. The figures backlit silhouetted by the burning town beyond the hill. 

Part of her wanted to believe it was Wilbur, that she would see him again in that stupid tattered coat and dirty beanie. But instead, what greeted them was a lime hoodie and a green smiling mask. 

“Dream-” Before Eret could say another word. Niki took short strides to be right in front of dream, pulled back her right arm and slapped the side of his face as hard as she could. 

The slap rang out almost as loud as Tommys shout right after. “Hell Yeah Niki, Get the green bastard” Niki was fuming, fist clenched and eyes glaring into the smiley face mask of their god. 

“Leave, leave this place right now and never come back” 

“wow Niki, I think you should remember who runs this place.” Dreams says putting the mask back in place. “Wilbur needed to be put down” 

“Wilbur didn’t need anything!” She gave the god a harsh shove backwards. “You were the one who did this! You started all of this! You killed so many people” She screamed so much her voice burned from the smoke. A hand touched her shoulder, but she ignored it. 

“You traumatized Tubbo and Tommy! You used and killed Wilbur! You’ve ruined everything” The hand was more forceful in pulling Niki back this time. She took notice now of the blood covered sword in dreams hand. 

“Do it, kill me like you killed Wilbur” her voice broke as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. 

Eret took a step-in front of Niki. “You should go Dream” She caught Techno in view on the other side of her. 

“That’s right! Fuck off you idiot.” Niki could practically hear the smile in tommy’s voice, it almost brought a smile to her face. 

Dream gave a final look to the group in front of him. “Wilbur is by the caravan. If it’s not all burned up” He vanished. 

Niki felt the second wind of strength leave her. She fell to her knees and let out a broken scream, of sadness, rage and suffer. She continued to cry, numb to the surrounding noises of their burning home, but she felt her friends moving closer. Arms circled her, pulling each other close and keeping them connected. 

Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, Eret. If nothing else, she has them. They will not lose each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction! Dream smp has been ruling my life lately.
> 
> There is reasons for Wilbur's eyes and why he didn't remember Niki and such. I don't particularly have a second chapter planned for this, but if the idea is well liked enough, I'll continue the little series of ideas that go along with this!
> 
> It's very "See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil" based and involves Dream, Wilbur and a couple of other surpirse people ;D


End file.
